


Shadow of the Day

by Lazarusmycroft



Series: Series three from my POV [3]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Gen, John and Mary's Wedding, Johnlock - Freeform, set after sign of three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarusmycroft/pseuds/Lazarusmycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As always I don't own any of these characters and I hope you enjoy!! Kudos and reviews are always welcome and appreciated! Xo</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shadow of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> As always I don't own any of these characters and I hope you enjoy!! Kudos and reviews are always welcome and appreciated! Xo

Sometimes solutions aren't so simple  
Sometimes goodbye is the only way  
Linkin park - Shadow of the Day

 

One murder prevented, another attempted murder solved, Mary and John were married and expecting a baby and about to head off on their honeymoon. The evening revelry was in full swing and Sherlock Holmes was leaving his best friend's wedding early and all he could think of were Mrs. Hudson's words from earlier in the day. Damn her! He wasn't sad, on the contrary he was quite happy for the newly weds. He had to believe that or he would end up in a very dark place and he did not wish that to happen, not tonight.

 

Sherlock's phone beeped in his pocket indicating a new text message. He ignored it. Less than a minute later it beeped again, sighing he reached for it as he approached a bench, he stopped on the garden path to read his messages.

Where are you going? JW

Don't ignore my texts. JW

Smiling very slightly he removed his leather glove from his right hand so he could tap out a reply. He found himself inexplicably at a loss, unsure of how to respond. Before he was able to word a reply his mobile beeped three more times. Two of the three texts were from Molly and the third was John again.

Why did you leave? Do you need me to come with you?-Molly 

Please respond Sherlock, I'm worried. -Molly 

He quickly typed back to Molly. 

Thank you Molly, I am fine. Enjoy the evening. SH

Finally he was able to respond to John, however before he could press send he heard foot steps approaching from the direction of the wedding hall. Turning he saw John walking rapidly towards him. Bracing himself he tried to smile as though nothing was wrong.

 

"Lovely wedding, John. Forgetting the attempted murder I would say all went according to plan, don't you agree?" John was just standing there on the garden path glaring at Sherlock.

"Where were you going just now? Why did you leave?" He was breathing more heavily than normal which was usually a bad sign with John and Sherlock was well aware of that.

"Listen John, I don't mean anything by it...it's just...dancing and partying aren't really for me and since my duties as best man seem to be fulfilled, quite remarkably I might add, I thought I would just pop off without being noticed. I see now that that wasn't true. I'm sorry." 

Again John only stood there, glaring. Sherlock waited. The silence dragged on and then John finally closed the gap between them and grabbed Sherlock by his forearm and dragged him to the bench under the tree which was full of twinkling fairy lights that were simply repulsive.

"Sherlock, what is going on? I don't want to hear 'nothing' or 'I'm fine'. Do you understand? It's time you come clean, tell me. I refuse to go back to my wedding if you don't give me the truth." John sat back and crossed his arms over his chest, he was obviously cold he was only wearing his suit coat and the temperature had dropped dramatically.

Sherlock gazed at him, reading him, deducing him. Was he ready for this? Would either of them ever be ready for what he so badly needed to say? Who could tell? Trying to buy himself some time he leaned back and gazed up at the night sky remembering the time he and John were being played by Moriarty and he was able to identify the fake painting due to the Van Buren supernova. John still insists that Sherlock should have at least a rudimentary understanding of the solar system, still insists that he would have solved the case much faster, he disagrees.

Sherlock chuckled to himself, here he was, the last man on this earth he would have ever expected to be in this situation. In love beyond measure with the man next to him, his best friend, who had just gotten married to the love of his life, Mary Watson. Sherlock reflected that just a few years ago things probably would have gone very differently. He had suspected that even though John made a point to always correct anyone who ever thought they were a couple, he probably would have come around, deep down inside John really did love Sherlock in the same way. That bridge was burned now though, Sherlock thought. Sighing he thought to himself "sentiment." 

"John, I left early tonight because I-I couldn't bear it. Being in there, with all those...people, dancing and laughing and enjoying the evening. We have known one another for a few years now and I think you know something of me by now, I don't go in for sentiment. You know how I feel about caring, it is not now nor will it ever be an advantage and I feel that more keenly than ever. Do you understand?" 

Sherlock was able to glance over at John now that he had stopped speaking and could see the doctor looking at him and miraculously it seemed he did understand what Sherlock was trying to tell him, and even better, he had not bolted. Sherlock released the breath he hadn't known he was holding. 

"I guess somewhere inside I always knew it was like that, Sherlock. If I'm being honest with myself, I'm sure there was a time when that was all I ever wanted."

Stunned, Sherlock asked "And now?"

John laughed through his nose like he always did when he was a bit uncomfortable. "What can I say, Sherlock? Jesus...I'm married and I have a child on the way apparently. You know, you really have shit timing." He laughed again through his nose and then just sat smiling sardonically into the darkness.

After a few beats of silence in the cold night Sherlock felt John's hand on his and he looked down and back up again quickly, the doctor's face was just a few inches from his and before he knew it he felt cold lips on his own. He was so startled that he almost pulled away, yet somehow he also felt glued here, in this moment. It was everything he had hoped and yet nothing he had ever expected. The feeling that they were completely alone in the world was almost overwhelming. It was over all too soon.

"Not the way I had planned this evening go, Sherlock." Again John gave a gruff laugh. "What do we do now?"

Sherlock was silent, staring into the darkness. Shaking his head he finally replied.

"I truly don't know. I wish I did, I wish things could be different. For now you must get back inside before you're missed."

"You're right, I'll be at Baker Street tomorrow. We are going to have to figure this out." Standing up John gave him another quick kiss and turned to go back to the wedding. Sherlock sat on the bench for a few minutes before getting up and heading home. He felt very conflicted, on one hand it was a buoying effect to know that his love wasn't only one sided, on the other hand, John was MARRIED and his wife was expecting a baby. 

As he walked he was coming to a few realisations, first of all he would have to leave John's life again, god help him, he wanted nothing but happiness for that man. Second, he would have to convince John some how that he had had too much to drink and didn't know what he was saying or something to that effect, so it would be easier on him. 

He walked on in the cold and laughed once, a humourless thing. "At least I have that, the one kiss." He whispered to the night air.


End file.
